Unison (un amor prohibido) - Bowser Jr X Fire Bro
by Mordecai y los Rigbys
Summary: Bowser prepara a su clan para la batalla. Mario Superstar Baseball ha comenzado. El torneo de béisbol dará inicio. Sin embargo, hay un error que probablemente hará que Bowser pierda el torneo: Bowser Jr. se ha enamorado. El pequeñín cada noche escribe en su diario los acontecimientos que lo llevarán poco a poco a ser el nuevo gobernante de Reino Koopa.
1. Día 1

_Día 1. ¡Me encontré una libreta!_

Me acabo de encontrar esta libreta vacía en la biblioteca del castillo, junto a la oficina de mi padre. Estoy ahora escribiendo en mi habitación. Estoy solo.

Por aquí no hay mucho por observar, excepto ver a mi padre señalar con su grueso dedo índice a todo su ejército de goombas, ordenándoles qué hacer. Hace rato se hallaba sobre un podio mientras golpeaba el micrófono y les gritaba a todos que mañana habrá una ceremonia por el torneo de béisbol, el cual se llevará acabo en unos días.

Mi padre está obsesionado con ese juego, pues si gana, será recompensado con una cita con mamá Peach. La cita/cena se llevará a cabo en el Reino Champiñón y todo el Reino Koopa será invitado; otro plan para, quizá sí o quizá no, traer a casa a mamá.

Hay un problema: si perdemos, mi padre dará fin a sus planes, porque Mario, su más grande archirrival, se quedará con mi mamá y, probablemente, hasta una boda se llevará a cabo, y por obvias razones, el Reino Koopa no será invitado al festejo.

Es la primera vez que escribo aquí, en ti, Diario, y quizá por eso escribí hoy muy poco; no sé qué más contar... ¡Ya veremos mañana! Mañana será otro día.

Buenas noches, Diario.

Atte. Bowser Jr.


	2. Día 2

_Día 2. ¡Seré el pequeño ayudante de papá!_

¡Hola, Diario! Permíteme decirte que mi padre me felicitó hoy por hacer un gran trabajo. Me escogió como su «pequeño ayudante» para reunir al equipo de béisbol. También me pidió que eligiera un nombre, pero eso será a votaciones.

Mañana se llevará a cabo la selección de jugadores, lo cual será muy pesado, pues hay un montón de koopa tropas, paratropas, dry bones, goombas, boos, etcétera, que se anotaron para entrar al equipo, y pues sólo son pocos los que calificarán, es obvio.

Los que califiquen, por una parte, serán recompensados con mudarse aquí, al enorme castillo de mi padre que está rodeado por un enorme lago de lava. Ahora mismo me estoy asomando por la ventana mientras escribo. El brillo de la lava me deja un poco encandilado, pues la luz se refleja en las paredes. Se escucha el sonido de ésta: las burbujas explotan. ¡Glu, glu glu!...

En fin, hoy sí que fue un día pesado. Se canceló la ceremonia por razones de las que no soy consciente. Me quedo observando al cielo mientras la noche sigue avanzando.

Todo el castillo está hecho de grandes bloques de piedra gris. Hace tanto que quisiera pintar mi habitación y quitarle ese feo color oscuro. Mi habitación es fría y mi cama está hecha de piedra. Cómo quisiera dormir en el castillo de mi mami, acostado en una cama calentita, arropado y sentir el calor de las cobijas, en vez de sentir el calor de la lava roja/anaranjada que entra por mi ventana descubierta.

Buenas noches, Diario.

Atte. Bowser Jr.


	3. Día 3

_Día 3. Organización del equipo_

«¡Ya levántate! ¡Haz algo! ¡Organiza ya el equipo!...», éstas y otras son palabras que mi padre me gritó al entrar a mi habitación, para levantarme de mi cama de piedra. Mi padre es mi despertador personal.

Me pasé cerca de seis horas organizando todo. Me senté frente a una mesa mientras todos golpeaban una pelota. Me sorprendió que la mayoría de ellos fueran tan estúpidos. No saben batear, ni siquiera.

Hubo varios que lograron pasar, y al decir varios, sólo fueron dos o tres. Quizá mañana haya más, pero por ahora el día fue un completo asco, al igual que la comida. Los cocineros especiales de papá preparan pura porquería. Si mi padre se enterara que soy vegetariano... Me decepciona. Primero me saca de mi habitación para obligarme a comer carne y después me decepciona.

A veces quisiera que Mario fuese mi padre... ¡Chitón! Nadie debe leer esto.

Tengo miedo. Estas últimas noches he tenido pesadillas. Estamos a poco tiempo del torneo y, si todo sale mal, aunque no sea mi culpa, será mi culpa, ¡pues mi padre siempre me culpa de todo!

El aire es frío y la neblina que cubre a casi todo el castillo está más negra de lo normal, pues casi siempre es morada y se pude ver con claridad; ahora no.

No me queda más por decir. Mañana será otro día.

Buenas noches, Diario.

Atte. Bowser Jr.


	4. Día 4

_Día 4. Organización del equipo, parte 2_

Ya fue el segundo día de escoger al equipo y todo fue un completo asco. Saben golpear la pelota y todo, ¡pero no saben cómo jugar! ¡Aquí nadie sabe nada!... ¡Aj! Necesito un descanso.

Mi padre me pidió que ayudara en la cocina, pues mañana ya será la ceremonia. No tengo ganas de hacer nada. ¡Me quiero morir! Me siento solo y estoy desesperado.

En fin, no sé qué preparar para el banquete, pero quiero hacer algo que haga feliz a mi padre, a ver si así se le baja el mal carácter que ha traído estos últimos días. Pero ¿qué será bueno? No tengo idea. A menos que le sirva a Mario en bandeja de plata, atado como un cerdo asado y con una manzana en su boca. Pero eso no sucederá nunca. ¡Mi padre es un idiota! ¡Aj! ¡Estoy furioso! Me echa toda la carga a mí... y eso no es justo, ¡apenas soy un niño!

Principe Bowser Jr. El heredero del Reino Koopa y primogénito del grandísimo Rey Koopa... Hasta suena gracioso cuando lo digo. A veces pienso qué sucedería con el reino si yo muriese, y no es que piense en matarme o algo por el estilo, pero me gustaría ver sufrir a mi padre con mi muerte; quizá algún día la finja sólo para observar desde las sombras sus reacciones.

Ya no sé ni lo que digo... Será mejor dormir. Tengo mucho sueño y estoy realmente cansado.

Buenas noches, Diario.

Atte. Bowser Jr.


	5. Día 5

_Día 5. ¿Organizar un segundo equipo?_

Nunca echo de menos mi sueño de tener a mi mami Peach aquí cerca. El calor de una madre es lo que necesito, no ser príncipe. Como hijo de mi padre, casi nadie me respeta; puedo mandar y tengo voz y voto, pero no tanto poder como mi padre. Me sigo sintiendo solo.

Hoy fue el banquete; no salió mal. Hubo pavo. Presenté al equipo original delante del congreso de mi padre y..., bueno, mi padre me pidió juntar otro equipo de repuesto para el entrenamiento. ¿¡Qué significa eso!?... Pues yo sí sé: significa tener otro arduo y aburrido trabajo para mañana, y a empezar de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Ya no sé ni qué hacer con mi vida.

En fin, no quiero quejarme y ser tan llorón, pero ojalá algún día de verdad me muera. ¡Estoy harto!

Tengo un plan, y es escapar de casa. No sé cómo ni cuándo, pero lo haré, y será muy pronto. Deséame suerte, Diario.

Si me voy, es para nunca volver. Y llego a imaginarme, con una gran sonrisa, cómo sería todo si yo creara mi propio reino. No estaría mal. Las cosas serían distintas.

Buenas noches, Diario. Esta noche pensaré en cómo escribir la carta que le dejaré a mi padre cuando me marche del reino.

Atte. Bowser Jr., pues ¿quién más?


	6. Día 6

_Día 6. ¡El maldito portero y mi fallo al intentar escapar!_

Hoy fue un día extraño. No logré marcharme y estoy encerrado en mi habitación, castigado y bajo llave. ¿Por qué? Bueno... ¡Un idiota me entregó!

Cuando pensaba en escapar (que por cierto, pensaba en irme sin dejarle ninguna carta a mi padre), ya a las afueras del castillo y bajo la lluvia, alguien me detuvo del brazo. Aquel chico me preguntó que a dónde iba, pero yo no le respondí nada, y cuando estaba por cruzar el puente de madera, éste se cerró bruscamente y no me dejó avanzar.

Aquel joven me dijo que él era el vigilante del lugar. Se trataba de un raro «fire bro», así es, una clase muy rara de un «hammer Bro»; veras, Diario, déjame contarte:

En el reino de mi padre hay muy pocos boomerang bro y fire bro. Hay muchos hammer bro, pero todos son jefes de ejércitos de koopa troopas y koopa paratroopas... Los fire bro son una clase muy extraña.

En fin, me acerqué y le pregunté al portero: «Oye, ¿qué hace un fire aquí cuidando la entrada?». Y él me contestó: «Sólo eso, señor. Cuido la entrada bajo órdenes de su padre». «Pues déjame salir», le dije, y él me respondió diciéndome que no, así a secas. «Nadie entra, ni nadie sale», me dijo. Yo le espeté que no podía mandarme, y el fire me respondió con que no me estaba mandando, sino que solamente seguía órdenes y ya. Le dije que mi padre y yo podemos salir cuando queramos, y aquél me respondió de manera rápida y descaradamente: «Pues vamos a preguntarle». Me quedé con la boca abierta. No entendía lo que me acababa de decir, hasta que vi a mi padre llegar justamente en ese momento al castillo. Mi padre estacionó su gran auto con seis ruedas y lo dejó frente a las rejas de metal.

Lo que viene a continuación me enfureció bastante: aquel idiota que cuidaba la entrada le fue con el chisme, y mi padre me golpeó frente a él, frente al fire bro y frente a su ayudante personal, un magikoopa muy anciano y decrépito. Mi padre en verdad me golpeó muy fuerte en la cara y me dejó la mejilla toda roja. Yo solté un par de lágrimas antes de salir corriendo, devuelta al castillo.

Y así fue aquello, y así es como estoy castigado y encerrado en mi habitación ahora mismo. Ya no dirijo la selección del equipo de béisbol de papá. Ya no soy más su «pequeño ayudante». Sin embargo, tan siquiera, logré formar al segundo equipo de repuesto, que sólo fue hecho para entrenar al equipo original. ¡Puf!

Es todo por hoy. Buenas noches, Diario.

Atte. Bowser Jr.


	7. Día 7

_Día 7. Deshaciéndome de una molesta raza_

Ser príncipe tiene sus ventajas y, como mi padre, yo también puedo mandar. Hoy desterré del centro del reino a todos los fire bro sin que mi padre se diera cuenta, al principio, pues rápidamente lo que hice fue que firmé un pequeño acuerdo e impuse varias y nuevas reglas. Los mandé a todos a una guerra. Bueno, no es exactamente una guerra, pero los llamé «guerreros» y los mandé al frente del Reino Koopa. Cuidarán de éste hasta nuevo aviso, pues es peligroso que el reino esté sin protección.

Claro que las cosas nunca salen como yo quiero. Mi padre me dijo que mientras yo esté castigado, no puedo firmar acuerdos, ni mucho menos imponer nuevas reglas así como así; además, mi mamá Peach no está en casa, con nosotros, así que el Reino no corre bajo ningún peligro. Yo le respondí que me sentía un poco inseguro, qué sólo sería por unos cuantos días. Y mi padre me ordenó que, si así iba a ser mi voluntad, por lo menos me encargara de llevarles provisiones, pues a las afueras hace mucho frío y es muy peligroso. Yo le dije que sí, pero lo que no sabe es que no lo haré. Quiero que aquel portero que me delató sufra, que sufra mucho allí fuera, él y todos los de su especie.

Mi padre no comentó nada sobre mi escapada de ayer, pero me recordó que sigo castigado: no tengo cena por un mes, no podré dirigir al equipo de béisbol y no podré salir con ninguno de mis siete hermanos, ni tampoco con mis amigos de pandilla, el trio koopa kid. Sin embargo, sí puedo mandar, pues el título de príncipe y primogénito ni siquiera mi padre puede quitármelo, al menos que yo muera.

Buenas noches, Diario.

Atte. Bowser Jr.


	8. Día 8

_Día 8. El regreso a casa de los fire bro_

Hoy te escribo desde la terraza principal del castillo. Sigo sin poder salir y estoy cansado de comer lo mismo todos estos días: carne y patatas.

Hoy ocurrió algo horrible. Por la tarde, merodeaba por los pasillos mientras observaba unas pinturas nuevas que le fueron hechas a mi padre para su exposición de béisbol, y me encuentro con que hay un fire bro que está dentro del equipo, y sí, ese fire bro es el mismísimo idiota que cuidaba la entrada del castillo. Debe de tener más o menos mi edad, un poco más grande. Y yo creo que, por ser joven, fue candidato a participar en la selección del equipo, y como está dentro, entonces supongo que es bueno jugando.

A mediodía, merodeaba por los jardines mientras hacía una lista y contaba cada arbusto marchito del lugar (órdenes de mi padre; su estúpida obsesión de contarlos), y debo decir que son bastantes, ciento cincuenta y cuatro para ser exactos. En fin, cuando estaba por contar los últimos, una docena cuando mucho, me topé con ese torpe.

«¿Qué haces aquí?», le pregunté.

«Soy... parte del equipo... y... ahora vivo allí dentro... del castillo», me dijo con lengua trabada, «en aquella torre.» Me señaló.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco y seguí anotando en mi tabla de anotaciones. Escuché como se comía una manzana, y aparte de eso, supuse entonces que me miraba fijamente sin perder detalle. Le pregunté si se le ofrecía algo, y para mi sorpresa, él se arrodilló ante mí y me rogó, mientras sostenía mi mano, que devolviera a todos los de su especie al reino; que su padre estaba sufriendo; que si yo quería venganza, entonces fuera con él y no con alguien de su familia. Yo le dije que no era venganza y que yo no tuve la culpa de eso; mentí.

El resto del día me sentí muy mal y hasta perdí el apetito a la hora de la comida. Necesitaba hacer algo, así que esta misma noche mandé traer a todos devuelta y les ofrecí un banquete y una medalla de valentía a cada uno de los fire bro, que no debieron ser menos de doscientos o trescientos.

Buenas noches, Diario. Hoy hice algo bueno, lo cual me repugna, pues ayudé a la persona que yo quería hacer sufrir desde un principio, y me odio por eso.

Atte. Bowser Jr.


	9. Día 9

_Día 9. Un regalo para mí_

Bowser Jr., heredero de la corona. ¡Vaya!, que todavía no me la creo. Hoy el joven Fire Bro, del que tanto he hablado, fue personalmente a mi habitación. Me dio las gracias por haber traído de regreso a su padre y me ofreció un regalo: una pequeña caja musical que ahora mismo tengo frente a mí. No me gusta. Está vieja, empolvada y rota; es de madera y, para mi gusto, suena mal, y seguramente estará guardada en mi armario por los siguientes años...

Acabo de abrirla para verla de nuevo, antes de guardarla para siempre, y noté que es una parejita de koopas los que bailan: un koopa troopa hembra, con un vestido rosa, y un koopa troopa macho, con un bonito traje azul. Lancé la ruidosa caja a mi armario, sin ver, y creo que ya se rompió.

En fin, seguiré observando las espesas nubes rojas que cubren al palacio hasta quedarme dormido. Mañana será otro día. Pronto iniciará la temporada de juegos y estoy algo nervioso, pues mi padre me dijo que jugaré quiera o no, y es obvio que no quiero, pero me amenazó con no volver a salir con mis amigos si me negaba; no quiero más cachetadas, ni golpes. Ya he sufrido bastante por su culpa.

Buenas noches, Diario. ¡Estoy furioso!

Atte. Bowser Jr.


	10. Día 10

_Día 10. Un error irreparable..._

Hoy también te escribo desde mi habitación. Me encuentro en mi cama, observando la cajita musical que rompí y llorando porque me siento mal.

A mediodía, en uno de los tantos pasillos del castillo, me dirigía hacia el jardín trasero, pero para eso necesitaba bajar el montón de escaleras, y cuando lo hice, el joven Fire Bro se cruzó en mi camino. Me sonrió y se inclinó ante mí, hizo una reverencia y me anunció que el equipo me estaba esperando para un entrenamiento, cosa que ya sabía, pues a eso iba.

El equipo está conformado por cuatro dry bones: Dry Bone, Red Dry Bone, Blue Dry Bone y Green Dry Bone; por Hammer Bro, Boomerang Bro y aquel joven portero, Fire Bro; además de mi padre y yo, que es lo que más odio, porque no quiero jugar con mi padre. Odio que me mande en casa y odiaré más que me mande en los partidos y en todos los lados próximos a los que iremos.

Cuando me disponía a ir al jardín trasero, me dio curiosidad por preguntarle al joven Fire por la caja musical que me regaló. Me dijo que aquella le pertenecía a su familia, a su padre y a su madre, y que ha estado por otra generación más, por sus abuelos, pues su abuelo se la había regalado a su abuela cuando la conoció. Haberles traído honor a su familia, al nombrar a su padre Caballero de la Baja Nobleza, fue lo mejor que les ha pasado. No hallaban cómo agradecerme por haberles traído aquella felicidad tan grande, así que me dieron su más grande tesoro familiar. ¡Auch! Eso duele, pues ya está roto por mi culpa.

Buenas noches, Diario.

Ya compuse un poco la caja musical con pegamento, pero sigo muy triste, pues soy un desconsiderado con esto. Mañana será otro estúpido día para sentirme peor por cada segundo que pase.

Deséame suerte.

Atte. Bowser Jr.


	11. Día 11

_Día 11. ¿Dónde se encuentra el joven Fire Bro?_

Querido Diario, hoy me quedé mirando casi todo el día la cajita de música. Hay algo que me sigue molestando y, la verdad, no sé qué es, pero es por culpa de la caja. En ella veo esperanza.

No sé por qué, pero creo que mi padre no sabía que yo escaparía del todo; creo que pensó que yo me iría de fiesta, y no era así.

Volviendo al tema de la caja musical, ¿por qué alguien como yo posee algo tan importante para algunos? No me la merezco. Sin embargo, sigo viendo esperanza, una vida llena de bendición para mí. Algo tan importante cayó en mis manos, y eso me hace importante a mí, porque me toman en cuenta como príncipe. Saben quién soy, qué papel ocupo aquí y cuál será mi lugar y destino en este reino.

Ahora ser el heredero de la corona tiene un significado muy importante: una gran responsabilidad por la cual llevar. Y es cuando me doy cuenta de que no sabría cómo gobernar un reino entero, cosa que admiro de mi padre, pues hasta eso hace un gran trabajo, y cuando tiene trabas, no se rinde ante su pueblo que le tiene fe.

Es aquí cuando me pongo a pensar: ¿la gente me tendrá fe?, ¿la gente confía en mí como su nuevo futuro rey?, ¿la gente pensará si en verdad estoy preparado para esto, para todos ellos? No lo sé. Pero por lo menos una familia sí, y es la familia del joven Fire Bro.

P. D. No lo he visto en todo el día. No sé dónde esté.

Buenas noches, Diario.

Atte. Bowser Jr.


	12. Día 12

_Día 12. Choque de cuerpos con Fire_

Hoy fue un duro día de entrenamiento. Entrenar al equipo de papá no es fácil. Corrí, salté, me ensucié, sudé, me golpeé; y eso fue sólo el principio.

Ahora me curo en mi habitación una herida de rodilla, pero hecha de todo corazón; no me arrepiento, porque sentí algo muy hermoso al hacerme esto y espero que se me haga una cicatriz para recordarlo.

(Hoy Fire Bro golpeó la pelota muy duro, y yo también lo hice.)

El segundo equipo que formé para practicar lo estaba entrenando mi padre en otro campo de juego. Mientras tanto, en aquel momento, yo corría a tercera base (dividimos al equipo original para entrenar por el momento) y Fire Bro estaba en «home», así que tuve que empujarlo para anotar. Fire Bro sostenía la pelota en su mano y logré tumbarlo, y se le cayó y yo anoté, pero hubo algo que me hizo sentir raro: cuando caí, encima de él, observé sus ojos azules. No los había visto; son muy brillantes y grandes, y puedo asegurar que, de alguna forma, sonríe con ellos. Su cuerpo es muy cálido y suave. Y es aquí cuando todo se pone extraño, porque me gustó caer encima de él.

¿Por qué? ¿Venganza? No. Yo ya no estoy enojado con él, al contrario, su forma de batear la pelota, correr, saltar, su voz... ¡Ay, su voz es grave y muy dulce!, porque cuando habla, lo hace con mucha educación.

Me llama la atención cuando se quita el sudor de su frente y se lame los labios para, segundos después, escupir con rudeza y gritarle al equipo que jueguen mejor, porque lo hacen pésimo. A Fire le gusta mucho el béisbol, ¡y a mí también me está gustando!

Cuando él me habla, me dice «Bowsy» o el «pequeño Bowsy». Me trata muy bien. Y cuando me ve, me sonríe y me lanza la pelota casi siempre; estamos conectados. Él cuando juega se coloca en el jardín trasero y yo cuido la segunda base, y casi siempre me lanza a mí la pelota. Confía en que yo les de «out», pues cuando me la pasa, yo tengo un buen brazo para lanzarla después y distribuir mis movimientos dentro del diamante.

Nota sobre el entrenamiento: el segundo juego lo ganamos contra el equipo de prueba conformado sólo por goombas.

Buenas noches, Diario. Espero mañana poder jugar como hoy e impresionar de nuevo Fire.

Atte. Bowser Jr.


	13. Día 13

_Día 13. Ve con cuidado_

¡Hoy caché la pelota en el aire!; salté y la tomé, e hice «out» a un goomba que siempre las manda a la luna, ¡ja, ja!

Mi padre ya me levantó todo castigo. Ya puedo salir con mis amigos y hermanos. Creo que se puso algo sentimental porque mamá Peach no vino, y era obvio que no lo iba a hacer.

Hoy en la cena estuve algo distraído. Comía mi filete a la fuerza, como siempre, pero algo andaba mal, incluso yo lo noté. Jugaba con mi filete y mi padre se dio cuenta. Me dijo: «No hagas eso». Y yo solté el tenedor, me quité la servilleta del cuello, me levanté de la mesa y me fui a mi habitación mientras los invitados especiales de mi padre me observaron salir a paso lento, King Boo y Petey Piranha.

Me alejé bastante del comedor principal y subí escaleras para ir al cuarto piso donde se encuentra mi habitación. Di vuelta por una esquina y noté algo: un letrero con las palabras «TRIO BRO». Era la habitación donde Hammer Bro, Boomerang Bro y Fire Bro se encuentran hospedados. Y cuando yo iba pasando por allí, el joven Fire salió de la habitación. Me saludó con una ligera sonrisa y después puso sus ojos sobre el pasillo, y yo dije: «Fire, amigo, ¿adónde vas?». Y el me respondió, señalándome con su mano: «Oh, voy al baño».

Yo no sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Fire estaba a punto de irse del pasillo y sería otro día que no lo vería más, que no fuera a la hora del entrenamiento, obvio. Entonces me arriesgué y dije: «Ve con cuidado». Y el me contestó solamente asintiendo con la cabeza después de quedarse mudo por un poco más de dos segundos.

¿Ve con cuidado? ¿¡Qué me pasa!? ¿Acaso quiero hacerme ver como un idiota que le dice eso a alguien que va solamente al baño? ¡Aj! Creo que perdí mi oportunidad de mantener una conversación normal con él.

Buenas noches, Diario. Debo reconocer que me he obsesionado un poco con ese chico. Y la pregunta es: ¿por qué?

No lo sé.

Hasta mañana, Diario.

Atte. Bowser Jr.


	14. Día 14

_Día 14. En la espera de que salga de nuevo_

Querido Diario:

Hoy te escribo desde la cocina. Estoy sentado y me estoy comiendo una rebanada de pastel de cereza (el pastel es completamente rojo). Estoy a la espera de que Fire salga de nuevo de su habitación, pues deseo verle nuevamente.

Ahora te escribo desde mi habitación. El joven Fire sí salió y yo le seguí hasta el Baño Público. Estos baños del castillo son muchos, en una sola y muy grande habitación, así que para mí fue fácil esconderme por allí mientras lo escuchaba orinar. Es como un juego: me gusta sentir el peligro de ser descubierto; me siento un niño travieso.

Cuando Fire salió del baño, corrí y me escondí aquí en mi habitación mientras me reía como estúpido. Perseguirlo adondequiera que vaya él es muy divertido. ¡Yo seré su acosador! ¡Yo seré su admirador secreto! Yo seré quien... lo bese mientras duerme. ¡Sí! ¡Así es! Mañana planearé bien una huida hacia su habitación. Mi misión será besarlo mientras duerme y le tomaré una instantánea en el acto.

¡Estoy emocionado! Es muy peligroso y atrevido, y será demasiado divertido para mí. Esa fotografía, si logro obtenerla, será mi más grande tesoro, incluso pondré un altar dedicado a él en mi armario. ¡Sí!

Buenas noches, Diario. ¡Te veo mañana!

Atte. Bowser Jr.


	15. Día 15

_Día 15. Carta a mamá Peach y una fuerte lluvia en el Reino Champiñón_

Mi padre me mandó en carroza a llevar una carta a mi mamá Peach (un viaje de ocho horas), invitándola a ver mañana el entrenamiento de mi padre, cosa que de nada sirve, porque sé que ella no querría ir al Reino Koopa en lo absoluto.

Perdí mi oportunidad de ser travieso hoy, en tomar la foto, y aparte no lo he visto a Fire en todo el día, ¡aj!

En estos momentos, Diario, te escribo justo fuera del castillo de mi mamá. Te guardaré bien en mi mochila, pues está lloviendo muy fuerte.

¡Hola, Diario! Ahora te escribo desde mi habitación, ya calentito en mi cama de piedra. No sé por qué mi padre tuvo que haberme puesto una cama tan dura. No por que a él le guste dormir así signifique que a mí también me tenga que gustar.

Mañana le diré si puedo remodelar mi habitación. Pondré una ventana, primeramente para no dejar entrar el frío, y pondré una cama acolchonada como la que tiene mi mamá en su palacio. También pondré algunas cobijas muy peluconas y pintaré estas feas paredes grises, quizá de un color verde como mi caparazón o amarillo como mi piel; ya veré.

Buenas noches, Diario.

Atte. Bowser Jr.


	16. Día 16

_Día 16. ¡Logré tomarle dos fotografías al chico que tanto me gusta!_

Faltan dos o tres días para que comience el torneo, y todos seguimos practicando. Aún me falta practicar y siento que no soy bueno. Mi padre no deja de gritarme mientras juego y eso me molesta muchísimo. Mi único consuelo es que arreglé mi habitación como yo quería en un sólo día. ¡Me quedó chula! Y ya podré descansar en paz como deseo y anhelo tanto.

Espera, Diario. Iré a tomar esa foto...

¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! ¡Logré juntar su pico húmedo con el mío!

Cuando entré a la habitación, la cual no tenía el seguro puesto, me encontré primeramente con que el lugar era muy pequeño. Había solamente tres camas de piedra, una en cada esquina de la habitación. En la esquina desocupada se abría la puerta, justamente donde me quedé de pie por unos segundos, congelado y mudo. Caminé hacia la primera cama y... allí estaba, roncando y boca arriba. Primero le tomé una foto dormido y después la del beso, la que tengo justamente ahora en mis manos mientras te escribo a ti, Diario.

Ninguno de los tres se despertó. Nadie me notó. Y ahora mismo haré el altar de mi Fire Bro en mi armario. Le pondré algunas velas, decoraré con seda roja y pondré rosas blancas y rojas, lo cual será algo difícil, poner una de verdad, pues aquí en el Reino Koopa no crecen. Quizá le ponga unas cuantas cuando vayamos a jugar con mi mamá. Ella tiene muchas allí fuera de su palacio; ayer me fijé cuando le llevé la carta. Mientras tanto, pondré unas de plástico, pues ¿qué más puedo hacer por ahora?...

Buenas noches, Diario. Hoy dormirás junto a mí, debajo de mi brazo.

Atte. Bowser Jr.


	17. Día 17

_Día 17. ¡Un día en los brazos de mi amado Fire Bro!_

¡Por poco y mi padre te ve en la mañana a ti, Diario! Te escondí debajo de mi almohada mientras me gritaba que me levantara. En fin, hoy fue un día largo y agotador, pero muy bonito gracias a una persona muy especial: el chico del que estoy enamorado.

Hoy por la mañana, casi al mediodía, contaba las tiras de espinas que rodean al jardín delantero y que protegen al castillo. Cuando me di cuenta, varios golpes me distrajeron; era Fire Bro golpeando una pelota contra la pared. La lanzaba muy alto, y ésta chocaba y se regresaba en picada hacia su guante. A veces la atrapaba con un gran salto en una sola pierna, y otras se agachaba y corría para arrastrarse y alcanzarla. Yo de bobo me quedé mirándolo mientras se ensuciaba y sudaba, y aproveché el momento para acercarme y tener una conversación con él; quería sacarle plática.

«¡Hola, Fire!»

«Hola», me respondió sin verme; él seguía en lo suyo.

Me quedé allí un rato más, observando cómo jugaba solo, y entonces volví a hablar:

«¿Entrenando?»

«Sí. Un poco. Ya sabes.»

«Más tarde entrenaremos. Faltan dos días para que comience el torneo», le comenté.

«En realidad...» Fire atrapó la bola en el aire y rodó por el suelo, tropezándose, pero la pelota no se le cayó de las manos. «... queda uno.»

Corrí a ayudarlo, pero él se levantó muy rápido y después se sacudió la tierra. ¡Cof, cof! Tosí por la polvareda que hizo al sacudirse y por haberse arrastrado.

«Entonces ¿sólo queda mañana como entrenamiento?», le pregunté.

«Así es, pero tú deberías saber más que yo; eres el coordinador», me dijo, pintando una mueca y preparándose para lanzar de nuevo, sin dirigirme la mirada.

«Cierto, cierto», dije, volviéndome hacia las ramas de espinas mientras me mordía el labio inferior por los nervios, fingiendo que seguía contando desde lejos mientras tocaba mi portapapeles de madera con mis pequeños dedos, moviéndolos para hacer el sonido de un galope de caballo; es un tic que tengo desde pequeño.

En ese momento, antes de acercarme de nuevo a las rejas negras, me golpeó en la cabeza algo y yo caí al suelo. Me di cuenta de que era la pelota que estaba usando Fire para entrenar, pero yo ya estaba de panza contra un charco de lodo.

Por un momento pensé que Fire me la había lanzado con fuerza (por malo), pero no fue así, me dijo que rebotó contra la pared y que después se desvió; fue un accidente. Me ayudó a levantarme, cargándome en sus brazos, y yo lo miraba fijamente y atontado por el golpe. Observé sus jadeos por cansancio y una gota de su sudor me cayó en los labios. Ambos nos hallábamos bajo el ardiente sol del mediodía.

Fire me llevó hasta la entrada y, ya a punto de recostarme cerca de la puerta, ¡lo abracé con mucha fuerza e intensidad! ¡No pude resistirme!, y él soltó un ligero quejido o gemido por la sorpresa que se llevó, o quizá porque le apretujé el estómago o algún pulmón. Reaccioné rápido, lo miré mientras éste fruncía el ceño por confusión y después ponía cara de duda, y me levanté muy veloz, me alejé de él, le di las gracias y me metí al castillo, con los hombros hasta mis orejas, muy apenado y sin verlo ni siquiera con el rabillo de mi ojo, porque sé muy bien que yo estaba sonrojado. No quería que notara mis mejillas coloradas.

No salí en todo el día. Ni siquiera fui al entrenamiento. Me moría de la pena y no despegaba mi cara de la almohada.

Buenas noches, Diario. Mañana te seguiré contando mis vergüenzas. ¡Hasta mañana!

Atte. Bowser Jr.


	18. Día 18

_Día 18. ¡Soy amigo de Fire Bro!_

Hoy es el último día de entrenamiento. Como siempre, mi padre me levantó a gritos. Debo decir que este día fue muy tranquilo, a pesar de que era el último día para practicar. Mañana comienza el torneo y, por mi parte, siento que aún me falta más por aprender.

Te escribo desde mi nueva cama acolchonada. La mitad de las paredes hacia abajo son amarillas y la otra mitad hacia arriba son verdes. Tengo mi armario bajo llave, pues dentro ya tengo mi altar de la persona que tanto me gusta. Escondí la llave junto a la ventana, en un hueco que está por fuera, y sólo tengo que estirar mi brazo y tomarla.

En fin, después del entrenamiento, fuimos a los vestidores que papá mandó a remodelar con unas cuantas pintadas y más piedras negras y grises. Mientras me duchaba, con el jabón cayendo sobre mis párpados, sin poder ver nada, una mano me tocó el brazo. Levanté la cabeza, me lavé rápidamente mientras el agua recorría mis labios y barbilla, impidiéndome hablar bien, y abrí mis ojos. Fire Bro, duchándose en la otra regadera de mi lado derecho, me pasó el bote con champú, sonriéndome y volviéndose hacia el agua mientras se enjuagaba.

«Gracias», le dije, y cuando comenzaba a pensar que yo me hacia importante para él, entonces me respondió, sin verme ni siquiera de reojo:

«No es nada, su alteza.»

Y ahora todo se aclara: es generoso y amable conmigo sólo porque soy un príncipe, y no cualquier príncipe, sino el próximo heredero de la corona de mi padre y del Reino Koopa. No me aguanté las ganas, y le comenté:

«No tienes que pasarme el champú sólo por la "piedra de oro" que cargo con la espalda.»

Fire se volvió, me sonrió y me dijo:

«Sólo soy amable. Además, le debo mucho: trajo a mi padre de nuevo al reino, después de que el suyo, su alteza, lo mandara lejos de casa a cuidar el frente. Me disculpo por haberlo acusado a usted.»

¡No sabe la verdad, que fui yo!

«No me agradezcas», le dije, «y por favor, llámame como en los entrenamientos: "Bowsy", me gusta como suena, ¡y somos amigos!»

Fire me sonrió y rió un poco.

«Está bien, Bowsy. ¡Amigos!»

Ambos nos sonreímos.

Salí de ducharme y me arropé rápidamente. Fire ni siquiera inquirió por lo del abrazo que le di ayer. Nada. Eso fue extraño. Quizá no quiso hablar de ello. Como sea... Y para añadir, me dio pena verlo desnudo.

Buenas noches, Diario. Hoy... dormiré como un dulce bebé. Tenlo por seguro.

Atte. Bowser Jr.


	19. Día 19

_Día 19. Un cambio de reglas_

¡A primera hora de la mañana se modificaron las reglas! Creo que mi padre recibió una carta por medio del congreso del reino, pues ellos patrocinaron los juegos: el próximo partido será dentro de una semana más, y así cada semana. El partido con mi mamá Peach ahora será el penúltimo que yo retaré. Yo llevaré al equipo de repuesto y mi padre llevará al equipo original.

Aquí mis retadores de las próximas semanas, o sea dos meses y medio, casi tres:

1\. Mario.

2\. Luigi.

3\. Daisy.

4\. Wario.

5\. Waluigi.

6\. Yoshi.

7\. Birdo.

8\. Donkey Kong.

9\. Diddy Kong.

10\. Mi mamá.

11\. Mi padre.

Me acabo de enterar sobre algo, y es que, si le gano a un retador, podré llevarme conmigo a los jugadores que yo quiera del equipo vencido y ponerlos en el mío. ¡Es como si lograra ganarle a Mario!, lo cual veo muy difícil, ¡pero podría tenerlo en mi equipo para retar a mi padre! Aunque eso podría molestarlo después... Sin embargo, lo que me molesta a mí es que yo no podré jugar junto a Fire Bro, y en algún momento tendré que jugar contra él.

Fue todo por hoy, además de ayudarle a mi papá en su oficina.

Buenas noches, Diario. Hasta mañana.

Atte. Bowser Jr.


	20. Día 20

_Día 20. Un viaje por los cielos_

Querido Diario:

¡Hoy fue un día estupendo! Pasaba por el jardín de arbustos secos y me encontré con Fire. Me saludó. Llevaba consigo un guante y me invitó a practicar, pero yo le ofrecí algo mejor. Le dije que entrenar mucho no es bueno, así que lo invité a volar conmigo en mi «Clown Car». ¡Aceptó de inmediato!

Salimos sobrevolando el castillo y la lava, a toda velocidad y sin detenerme. Fire miraba con cara de asombro todo a su alrededor, incluso se sujetó de mi brazo cuando yo hice una maniobra para esquivar una montaña de roca negra.

Ambos, después de recorrer todo el Reino Koopa, nos pusimos de acuerdo y fuimos a ver cada uno de los campos de béisbol en los que jugaremos. A Fire le encanta el béisbol, no cabe duda, y la mayor parte del viaje se la pasó hablando sobre eso. Me contó cómo aprendió a jugar y cómo su padre jugaba en sus tiempos mozos. Fire jugaba de niño en un granero, creo que me dijo que era de su abuelo, y desde entonces no ha parado de jugar; prácticamente juega para su abuelo fallecido que lo mira desde el cielo, orgulloso de él, según Fire.

Sus pensamientos son lindos y, muy aparte de eso, veo que lo hace por amor. Es algo parecido a lo mío, pues yo también lo hago por amor; juego béisbol para pasar tiempo con él, pero cuando termine el torneo, ya no será así, entonces para mí ya no tendría sentido jugar más. No me agrada el béisbol. Juego porque a Fire le gusta, qué digo le gusta, ¡le encanta!

Bueno, en fin, recorrimos todos los campos en los que jugaremos. Cada arena/estadio es muy diferente uno de otro, con trampas incluidas en tierra, paredes y demás. Cada lugar tiene lo suyo, y Fire notó cada cosa; él fue quien me dijo que tuviese cuidado con algunos detalles de cada campo.

Volvimos tan pronto como nos fuimos y nos separamos al bajarnos en el jardín.

Por la noche, cené un poco de lechuga, a escondidas en la cocina, y me vine a mi habitación a decorar con flores el pequeño santuario de clóset que le hice a Fire; déjame contarte:

Me bajé a recoger a hurtadillas unas cuantas flores cuando sobrevolamos el castillo de mi mamá, sin que los guardias de seguridad nos detectaran. Fire me preguntó que para qué quería esas rosas, y yo, muy sonrojado, le dije que para decorar mi habitación. Fire me dijo que eran muy lindas, y yo le dije que por favor me escogiera unas cuantas más; lo hizo con mucho gusto. ¡Le encantan las rosas rojas!

Ese chico me está volviendo loco. En verdad me gusta su forma de ser, cómo es él. Es un chico muy sencillo y lleno de muchos valores. Y tengo un plan para mañana: ¡lo invitaré a cenar con nosotros!, con mi padre y conmigo. Después de todo, ya somos grandes amigos, y yo sé que aceptará.

Buenas noches, Diario. ¡Mañana será otro gran día! Espero, Diario, que te haya gustado mucho tu pequeña cama que te hice en uno de los cajones que tiene la base de la mía.

Atte. Bowser Jr.


	21. Día 21

_Día 21. Un regalo para él_

¡Hoy me levanté de muy buen humor! Por la mañana abrí mi pequeño santuario y me quedé observando las fotos por un buen rato mientras escuchaba la melodía de la cajita musical. Para cuando mi padre entró a despertarme y levantarme de la cama, yo ya estaba barriendo mi habitación. Mi padre se sorprendió, pero no me dijo nada. Me hizo una seña con su mano para que bajara a desayunar, y se fue, cerrando la puerta lentamente, ni siquiera la cerró con fuerza como acostumbra a hacerlo.

No hubo gritos y no hubo golpes. Eso sí que fue muy extraño.

Ordené a un koopa troopa para que le mandara avisar a Fire sobre la invitación de la cena; tengo un plan. Como no puedo cruzar hacia la parte del castillo donde se encuentra el equipo de béisbol de mi padre, pues no veo a Fire muy seguido cuando hago mis tareas; por eso mandé a un sirviente.

Mi padre dice que no puedo interactuar con ellos, con su equipo de béisbol, porque aparte de que son de Baja Nobleza, no puedo porque sería como... hacer trampa; claro, al menos que sea sólo para entrenar...

Iré al grano: no puedo invitar a Fire nada más porque sí, pero sí puedo invitar a todo mi equipo y al de papá. Sé que no me pondrá peros, pues yo sé que quiere que me una más a la liga de béisbol.

Por fin llegó la cena y todos entraron al Gran Comedor. Fire Bro se sentó junto a mí, pues yo me cercioré de que el koopa troopa le comentara eso a Fire, que se sentara junto a mí, muy aparte del mensaje de la invitación.

Fire me preguntó a escondidas que por qué lo quería a él sentado a mi lado, y yo le respondí que fue sólo para darle un regalo, pues no podemos vernos muy seguido, únicamente cuando nos topamos en nuestros labores o en los días de entrenamiento; oh, por cierto, mañana toca entrenar.

Por debajo de la mesa, le di una pelota de béisbol hecha de oro. Fire la tomó, observó qué era y sacudió su cabeza rápidamente a ambos lados con desaprobación, y yo le rogué, en susurros, que por favor la aceptara. Al final lo hizo.

Todos charlaban. Todos cotorreaban. Mi papá me miraba con una buena expresión; al parecer, le sentó bien mi idea; le agradó mucho y hasta comió doble ración, lo cual nunca hace, pues cada ración de mi padre es como del tamaño de una gran vaca.

Al terminar de cenar, nos fuimos a dormir. Mañana será día de entrenamiento y, según el ebrio de mi padre, «hay que descansar bien para jugar mañana con más energía». Hoy sí que se encontraba de buen humor.

Fire me dio las gracias cuando íbamos por el pasillo. El chico de mis sueños se miraba muy contento con su regalo. Me costó mucho conseguirlo, pues tuve que tomar un poco del oro de mi padre que tiene guardado en su Bodega Especial, y así mandar a hacerla.

¡En serio, Fire no paraba de sonreír!

Tengo mucho sueño, será mejor que ya duerma. Buenas noches, Diario. Te veré mañana.

Atte. Bowser Jr.


	22. Día 22

_Día 22. Fire está decepcionado de mí_

Iré al grano. Fire Bro, por la tarde y en los vestidores, y antes del entrenamiento, quiso devolverme la pelota nuevamente. Yo le dije que así estaba bien. Sin embargo, me dijo que tenía miedo de que mi padre la viera, y yo sólo me quedé callado. Después le dije que no temiera por que mi padre le dijera algo, porque él nunca se da cuenta de nada. Fire me sonrió, asintió con la cabeza y guardó la pelota en su casillero.

El entrenamiento estuvo muy bien. Sin embargo, jugué con mucha tristeza en mi corazón...

Antes de eso y durante toda la mañana, me puse a arreglar algunos papeles: mi padre quiere dejar en orden todo lo más pronto posible para echarle una mano de pintura a su torre izquierda principal del castillo. «¡Se verá chula cuando coloque mi trofeo aquí y... cuando ponga algunos listones rojos, y quede pulido el piso y pintado de color oro, y...», hablaba y hablaba mi padre. Quiere remodelar la torre para dejarla como su Salón de Trofeos, incluso ya planeó de qué color será el cojín en donde posará el trofeo de la liga de béisbol que va a ganar. ¡Vaya, qué en serio piensa que ganará!

¡Bowser Monsters! Así se llama el equipo de mi padre, según las votaciones de los integrantes. Yo aún no sé que nombre le pondré al mío. Tengo algunos boos y goombas inútiles, y con ninguno de ellos me llevo bien.

Hubo algo en todo el día, o por lo menos en lo que restó de éste, que me dejó pensando por un rato antes de escribir en ti, Diario: mi padre es un dictador. Así es. Mi padre controla a su reino y todos le tienen miedo...

Verás, sobre el tema de mi padre y su maldad es un cliché en su vida, pero nunca antes me había percatado de a qué grado era, y es que Fire, cuando quería entregarme la pelota mientras cenábamos ayer y cuando nos poníamos el uniforme del equipo, antes de entrenar, en realidad lo quería hacer por temor. Me dijo que mientras cenábamos ayer, se moría del miedo, pues estaba muy cerca de mi padre, y que cuando le di la pelota de oro y la miró, estuvo a punto de orinarse encima.

Mi padre es una gran figura autoritaria, al que todo el reino respeta y teme, y me di aún más cuenta de eso cuando Fire me dijo lo siguiente: «Gracias en verdad por traer a mi padre de regreso», me volvió a repetir en los vestidores, justamente hoy y antes del entrenamiento. «Su padre mandó al mío al frente del reino, y usted, señor, ¡perdón!, Bowsy», se corrigió, sonriéndome, «lo trajo de regreso. En verdad lo aprecio mucho y estoy muy agradecido con usted.»

Me quedé mirando al piso por unos segundos y después respondí con voz clara para que me entendiera: «No es nada, en serio. Sólo hice mi trabajo.»

Me arrepiento de haber dicho eso, porque Fire, muy sorprendido por lo que le dije, de inmediato me comentó algo que casi me dejó mudo:

«¿Su... trabajo? ¿Acaso lo hizo meramente por compromiso?»

«¡No, no me malinterpretes!», le dije rápidamente, con una expresión muy notable en mi cara por la preocupación. «¡Mi padre hace... y yo sólo deshago!»

«Bueno o malo, lo que haga su padre, en realidad pensé que usted lo había hecho por tener un buen corazón.»

Fire se dio media vuelta y se fue para salir al campo y empezar a jugar, llevando puesto su guante.

«Y así fue», le comenté, aunque ya no pudo escucharme. «Yo trato de ayudarlos a todos, en verdad. Trato de salvarlos de las garras de mi padre.»

Cuando me di cuenta de que me había quedado completamente solo, con la cabeza gacha y cerrando mi casillero con una mano, susurré:

«Tienes razón. Cuando te conocí, yo únicamente deseaba hacerte daño.»

Es todo lo que tengo que decir, Diario. Fire está decepcionado de mí, y yo... estoy realmente mal... ¡Muy mal!... ¡Me odio!...

Buenas noches, pequeño y verdadero amigo, porque creo que eres el único que me es realmente fiel y que escucha y comprende mis pensamientos.

¡Hasta mañana, Diario (si es que sigo vivo, porque siento que ya me he muerto)!

Atte. Bowser Jr.


	23. Día 23

_Día 23. Fire Bro es mi Supermán_

Por la noche tuve un sueño un poco... extraño, pero muy bonito. Me soñé muy triste y llorando en mi habitación, hecho un ovillo y con mis manos sobre mi cabello. ¡Y entonces llegó Fire a salvarme! Entró por la ventana y me dijo: «¡No temas más, mi Bowsy querido!». Traía puesta una capa morada con una flama como emblema, y creo que la flama estaba viva y se sacudía.

La expresión de Fire era muy bizarra y ruda; definitivamente era el chico más valiente del mundo en aquellos momentos. Se miraba fuego azul en sus ojos y, ahora que recuerdo, creo que se veía algo fortachón, músculo sobre músculo.

Fire llegó hasta mí, me cargó en sus brazos y me sacó volando por mi ventana, cruzando el oscuro cielo y dirigiéndonos hacia las estrellas, dejando atrás al reino de mi padre, porque es de mi padre, hundido en la maldad de su imperio y en las sombras, pereciendo...

En fin, fue un lindo sueño porque Fire me sacaba de mi tormento. Últimamente me siento atrapado y sin salida. No tengo opciones de querer hacer algo más con mi vida, pero ¿qué puedo hacer?

Por ahora, Fire está algo molesto conmigo, o peor, decepcionado. Necesito demostrarle que yo no soy así, ya no más. ¡No soy ni seré como mi padre!, porque eso me quiso decir, que algún día seré tan malo como él.

Hoy no hubo entrenamiento, ni tampoco vi a Fire en ningún lugar, y parte estuve muy ocupado arreglando la habitación de Sala de Trofeos de mi padre, que por cierto, ya sólo falta limpiarla y pulirla.

Buenas noches, Diario. Espero tener otro sueño tan lindo como el de anoche; aunque sé que eso nunca pasaría en la vida real, me haría sentir muy feliz.

Atte. Bowser Jr.


	24. Día 24

_Día 24. Mi nuevo escondite secreto_

Hoy fue el último día de entrenamiento. Mañana descansamos y pasado mañana es el primer juego.

Las siguientes reglas son así: cada uno de los equipos retará a otro (a mí primeramente me tocará contra Mario), y el equipo que le haya ganado a más equipos, ¡es el ganador! No puede haber un empate, porque los equipos ya se hubiesen retado, es obvio.

Hoy... simplemente fue un día muy raro; tengo mucho que contarte, ¿eh? Sólo quiero decirte que me estoy enamorando cada vez más de ese chico rojo.

Encontré un nuevo lugar para esconderte a ti, Diario, y es en este mismo lugar, justo donde estoy ahora mismo escribiendo sobre tus páginas blancas.

Después del entrenamiento, Fire no me habló mucho en todo el rato; se miraba muy serio, y yo no aguanté que estuviese así conmigo. Cuando todos se dispersaron a sus dormitorios, corrí a mi Clown Car para salir y volar sin pedirle permiso a mi padre. Huí del reino, crucé varias montañas sin ningún destino fijo y me encontré con este hermoso lugar, y no es la primera vez que estoy aquí, pues esto que te estoy contando fue hace ya algunas horas.

Cuando volé por riscos y crucé bastos mares, me encontré con una montaña, muy lejos del Reino Koopa. Cerca de la montaña había otra montaña, y más arriba había otras más, y por último y en lo más alto, me encontré con un frondoso árbol, muy vivo y repleto de ricas manzanas verdes; alrededor de éste hay pasto y flores, y ahora mismo estoy escribiendo justo arriba de sus ramitas; en la última para ser exactos.

Me encuentro en lo más alto de todo este lugar, aún más alto que las nubes, ¡vaya! Es una vista muy hermosa.

Regresándome a la primera vez que vine a este lugar, me encontré con un hueco entre algunas de sus raíces que sobresalen; allí te esconderé a ti, Diario, y no puede llover aquí, así que no te mojarás, pues como dije anteriormente: me encuentro aún más arriba que las nubes. Supongo que el árbol se alimenta del agua que absorbe de la montaña, pues en medio de ésta hay varias cascadas. Aquí arriba el pasto está mojado y hay un poco de hielo sobre sí.

Por otra parte, quiero contarte que cuando regresé de mi primer viaje, al volver a casa, me encontré con Fire Bro sentado en la tierra y mirando al cielo. Cuando me vio llegar, se alegró mucho y...

¡Ya es muy tarde! Mañana te contaré por completo lo sucedido, sólo te diré que llevé a Fire a ver a su familia, pues la extrañaba muchísimo, incluso le di comida prohibida del refrigerador especial de mi padre para que se la llevara a su hogar.

Los jugadores tienen prohibido salir de área del castillo, y no lo harán hasta que se termine el campeonato, ¡y nadie lo sabía! En el castillo ocurrió un caos por eso hace ya buen rato. Fire estaba echado sobre la tierra porque estaba llorando; es el soporte económico más importante de su familia, o quizá el único, pues su padre está muy viejo para trabajar, ¡y ahora sus dos hermanos pequeños no tienen para comer!...

¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Mañana te cuento bien! ¡Si mi padre se entera que salí tan noche y tan lejos...! ¡Aj! ¡Tengo que irme ya!

¡Buenas noches, Diario! ¡Hasta mañana! Te dejaré debajo del árbol como acordamos. ¡Nos vemos!

Atte. Bowser Jr.


End file.
